


Day 8: Wind

by Blondie4404



Series: Daminette December 2020 [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Daminette December, F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff, Haters come at me, Haters gonna hate, Hurricane Katrina? more like hurricane tortilla, Tags Are Hard, day 8: Wind, no beta we die like robins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondie4404/pseuds/Blondie4404
Summary: “Angel, you may want to postpone your trip this year.”
Relationships: Batfamily - Relationship, Damianette - Relationship, Daminette - Relationship, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036437
Comments: 8
Kudos: 115





	Day 8: Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Theoretically, if I had an Instagram where I posted doodles, drawings, and little teasers for fics, would you follow?

“Angel, you may want to postpone your trip to Gotham this year.” Damian said as soon as Marinette accepted his call.

“What? Why?” She asked, concerned. 

“There will be a hurricane hitting Gotham the week after you come.”

“Oh, we should still be fine then, right?”

“We should be, but perhaps it would be better if we postpone.”

“What other time would we be able to see each other?”

Marinette Dupain-Cheng and her boyfriend compared schedules. There was no other opportune time to go, as neither of them would be free from anything for a week at the same time. Together, they decided Marinette would continue with the trip, but if the hurricane arrived earlier, Marinette would leave early.

What could go wrong?

\----

Everything could go wrong, apparently. The hurricane, dubbed Hurricane Sebastian, decided to come early. The hurricane also became a category three. Not the worst, but still devastating. Therefore, airports were shut down. Marinette would not be able to fly home. She would have to wait out the storm in Wayne Manor.

It was not like it was the worst thing to happen. Marinette got to spend more time with Damian and his family. However, her parents and parisian friends were worried for her. The bats were stocking up, as they would stay in the ancient manor. Even Dick, in the next city over, was taking shelter here. It was the best way to stay safe. 

Other people invited to stay at the manor were Barbara and her dad, Tim, Jason, Selena, and the Kents. Other invitations were extended, and declined. As such, the batfamily and company were going to ride out the hurricane in the manor. Much food was going to be needed. And other necessities. 

It was two days before the hurricane would hit, and the manor was starting to get loud. Dick had come today, along with Tim and Jason. While they were unpacking, Marinette, Damian, Cass, Steph, and Jon were in the theatre room watching detective shows. It was becoming a race to see who could solve the cases first, and Jon had taken to calling the first person questioned as the killer. Damian was scoffing at the unrealistic special effects and fake bodies. Steph was doing Cass’s hair while watching. Marinette stayed next to Damian, sketching out new designs. 

“It's that guy!” Jon called out at the beginning of the episode. 

“Tt- of course it is not. It will be the brother’s girlfriend.”

“Wha- how do you know that?”

“Did you listen to what the guy said?” Stephanie called back. “Totally the girl!”

“You need to get better at detective work, Kent.”

“Is that an offer?” Marinette chimed in. 

“Of course not!” Damian replied, like the tsundere he was.

“But why?” Jon asked. “Why would the girlfriend do it?”

“Affair.” Cass replied. 

The banter continued through the show. At the end of the episode, it was revealed that as the bats had called, it was the brother’s girlfriend, after the victim had threatened to tell the brother of the girlfriend’s affair. Jon ended up the loser once again. Bats- 100k, Jon- 0.

They watched a few more episodes by the time it was dinner. All five of them wandered into the dining room, and sat down. There they met up with the other four Wayne boys and the three other Kents- Lois, Clark, and Conner. Alfred then brings out an arrangement of foods, only to watch as it quickly disappeared. 

After talking for a while after dinner, all of them once again split up. Bruce and Clark went down to the batcave, Tim, Conner, Dick, and Jon went to play computer games. The rest of them wandered off to do various other things, but Marinette and Damian used the time to hang out together. Marinette was working on her latest fashion piece, while Damian sat nearby, drawing his girlfriend. 

\----

Winds were starting to pick up. It was the day of the hurricane, and last minute preparations were being made. Emergency window covers were being spread out, and supplies were being taken to the middle of the house in case anything happened. Radios and walkie-talkies were set up in case the power went out soon. Some decided to hang out in the rooms around the designated shelter room, while others still hung around the manor entirely. 

Around eight-thirty does the rain start. After that, it did not seem to stop. 

Rain pounds on the roof and walls of the manor. Winds make the house creak, and the power flickers multiple times before it shuts off. After that, flashlights and night vision accessories are pulled out. People start hanging around the shelter room, and curl up on blankets. Charged portable chargers are in a large basket, each carrying hours of charge time. Wifi is out, so everything must be offline. 

Despite the danger outside, the manor seems peaceful. Jokes and laughter is shared, and memories are made. Snacks are thrown at one another, and pillow fights ensue. Hours later, everything starts to wind down. The Kents were not used to the late nights, unlike the Gothamites. After that, quiet card games and reading went on. Marinette was the next to go down, then the Gordons. Babs wanted to get more sleep than usual. Slowly, the other bats dropped off. By three in the morning, all the bats were asleep, getting more sleep in one night than they had in months, if not years. 

The next few days went much the same. In the end, the manor had not sustained much damage. However, Gotham could not stay the same. Bruce Wayne donated much funds to the rebuilding, while the Batman and associated started cleaning up the streets from crime. Mari came home with more memories than when she left. Her parents gave her many hugs, and celebrated her return with a feast. Her friends were happy to see her back as well. 

Damian and Marinette still kept up their calls and texts. 

After all, what a better time to plan the next trip?

**Author's Note:**

> So yay we got a good place in that tumblr thing! Some people be hating, so haters gonna hate. Honestly come at me though. I don’t care. I didn’t realise how much of a veteran I was until I learned Maribat started in the summer of 2019. When I joined? A little bit afterwards. As you can see, didn’t post for a thing while.


End file.
